The Weasley Family 19 years later
by TheQuibblergirl
Summary: What happened with the Weasleys and the Potters after the war and what are their children up to? Contains some bits about Teddy and Victoire.


**The Weasley Family; 19 years later…**

Molly Weasley sat contentedly beside her husband Arthur Weasley. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed happily as she watched her sons and daughter chat excitedly between themselves and their wives and husband. She then glanced at her kid's kids run around happily and having fun playing around in the Burrow's backyard.

"We did a great job Arthur." She whispered. Her life was full of joy; ever since the war she had had an enormous hole in her chest together with a feeling of devastation because of the loss of her beloved son Fred Weasley. Now instead of sorrow she felt something different, she felt pride. Even though she would never be happy about that terrible loss, she now didn't suffer every morning when she woke up. That hole had been cured slowly day by day during the last nineteen years by her grandsons and daughters. She would always miss her son but at least now she knew he would be angry at her for not enjoying her life and family and therefore had decided to live it well in his honour. She watched her family with endearment and longing and smiled sadly. Thinking about Fred was always hard no matter what. _You would love them all so much Freddie, you would have enjoyed this so much. _Tears stung in her eyes and she quickly wiped them away.

"Yes we did." Her husband answered. When he turned to see his wife he saw her eyes slightly red and immediately knew. Anyone else would have thought she was tired since the red in her eyes were so slight but not Arthur. "What's the matter sweetheart? Are those tears of joy?"

Molly shook her head and that was all it took. "Are you thinking about Fred?" Molly nodded sadly.

"I know he's in a better place and all but look at all this!" She whispered. "He would've enjoyed this so much. He loved his family fondly." Another small delicate tear appeared in her eyes. This one she let slide across her face before Mr Weasley washed it gently away with his finger.

"I know he would, but I also know his watching us right now, taking care of us and all of his nephews and nieces. And you know he wouldn't like you to be sad while being with all of them, especially if he were the reason of your grief."

Molly sighed, she knew he was right. Fred would not like it at all. She wiped away one last tear and smiled. "You're right as always. He would want us to enjoy them wouldn't he? He was always so selfless." After that she paid her attention back to her adult kids and their conversation.

After a while she stood up and announced it was time to eat. Everybody cheered. If there was one thing that had not changed was everyone's love for Molly's food. She went to the kitchen and levitated the food towards the outside table. Everyone looked at it with desire on their faces. She had made a huge turkey and a massive bowl of mashed potatoes; she had also cooked steak, two halfway raw for Bill, she made a bowl of salad as always (which was the only left over every time since no one ate much) and also French fries.

Grandma Weasley realised her son George was about to pound over the French fries and immediately intervened. "Wait! Today it's a special day for little Al and Rosie since tomorrow they're starting their first year at Hogwarts, therefore they shall be served first _and_," she added with a cutting tone, "will be the ones to eat more French fries and mashed potatoes." Then referring just to the two honour guests she said, "Al, Rosie, I've made your favourite dishes. Now go on dig in."

After they and the rest of the family were served they started eating. Harry remembered how every time he came to the Burrow he would immediately regain the five pounds he would lose at the Dursley's house. He watched his wife Ginny seating next to him eating and chatting with Fleur. With a smile he remembered a time when Ginny had hated her sister in law. After Bill's attack things got slightly better but once Fleur helped Ginny with her pregnancy they became good friends.

He glanced at James and smirked. He was one troublemaker. Even though he knew it was wrong and he was supposed to teach him otherwise Harry couldn't help to laugh at his son's pranks and jokes every time he pulled one off. He now saw him and Fred trying to stuff some mashed potatoes down a gnome's throat and coughed to hide his laughter.

He then glanced at Albus who was talking to Rose about school and houses and shook his head smiling to himself. Albus was scared of disappointing him by getting sorted to the 'wrong' house but he still didn't get that for Harry there was no wrong and right houses. They were all great and they all valued different things.

Both of his sons resembled him hugely. But while Albus had a trail of soft brown freckles over his cheeks and nose James had soft pale white skin. No Weasley freckles on him. Still he had his mother's eyes while Albus had his father's. Obviously they both had a mass of messy black hair that identified them as Potters and Albus wore glasses though James didn't need any.

James was planning to be a quidditch player and then get in the auror business or help in his uncle's store. Albus was definitely going to play quidditch during school but then he didn't know what he was going to do. He didn't thought he would make as a professional player and it wasn't his dream either. He thought he might be an auror but that depended on hi marks. Albus planned to decide things on the run and live life day by day. James had everything planned. That was something everybody found strange since James dedicated the day to pranks and Albus was a sweet boy who wasn't planning on failing to do homework he was assigned before even entering the school.

Harry then glanced at Lily and laughed heartily this time unable to hide it. Ginny looked at him questioningly and Harry pointed at his daughter. Ginny looked at where Harry was pointing and laughed heartily together with her husband. Lily who always looked up at her brothers, especially James since he was the eldest, was trying to imitate him and stuff some mashed potatoes down not a garden gnome's throat but Hermione's withering cat. As always she had dragged poor innocent Hugo with her and they were both trying and failing to get the grumpy cat to open his mouth. When Hermione realised she immediately took Crookshanks away while reprimanding them.

Lily was so alike her mother. She had red hair and soft freckles across her face. She had Harry's almond-shaped green eyes, but what was so outstandingly similar to his mother wasn't her physical looks (which also rather alike) but her personality, she always liked to joke and pull off pranks. She had a very explosive temper and even though she was generally sweet when she got angry even James feared her despite the age difference. She had a bubbly laugh and beautiful delicate features.

Harry was going to make sure that when the time came her brothers protected her against any jerk that came her way. He wasn't an overprotective father like his brother in law and best friend Ron was, and he was never going to embarrass her or scare her boyfriends away but still he much rather she wouldn't get involved with any boys until seventeen or even later if possible even if he would never admit it out loud. Still he knew that was not going to happen and that there would come a day when he would have to learn to share his child He secretly hoped that day would never come.

Ron watched her eldest daughter and almost starts to cry like a baby. The only thing stopping him was that he didn't want to cry in front of George or Ginny since they would mock him for life and the fact that he had promised little Rosie that he wouldn't embarrass her as she requested him not to. She was talking with Al about Hogwarts, a sudden wave of nostalgia hit him when he remembered an eleven year old Hermione, who had learned 'Hogwarts a History' by hard, babbling about the school and smiled. _Thank god she inherited her mother's brains_ he thought for the twentieth time that day.

Her hair was red as most Weasleys' hair was and it felled in waves along her back. She resembled mostly her mother except for a few things like the sea of soft almost orange freckles splattered over her face. Her soft chocolate brown eyes were undeniably cute and completely irresistible. Ron knew every time he looked at those eyes there was no denying anything to his daughter then. She was going to grow a beautiful strong celibate woman he thought. Everyone else told him he was crazy but he was determined Rose wasn't having any boyfriends even if Hermione did not agree with him, neither did Rose.

He then glanced at little Hugo. He was an innocent boy who was always a bit distracted and was not very bright. _Poor kid_ he thought_ he's got _my_ brains._ He was very proud of both his kids. Hugo was sweet and _very_ innocent. He was nine years old, two years younger than Rosie, and most of the times he was dumbfounded if you asked him any smart questions. Hermione said that all of his sweetness was going to bring him tons of girls and she was not wrong, not by a long shot anyways.

He had bright orange hair, a true Weasley, and freckles over his face other than his eyes who were Hermione's he resembled his father immensely, even in his personality. He wanted to be a quidditch player and then an auror as his father had been. He was a little tall for his age and rather thin. Every time his grandmother saw him she would stuff a big piece of chocolate cake in his mouth and say "there you go, now you won't disappear."

George looked at his wife who he was holding tightly near him. Angelina was the best woman in the world. She accepted his prankster nature and laughed at his jokes. She would always support him when it came to the Weasley Wizard's Wheezes and would always be there for him. The best quality Angelina had was that she didn't care about his money, not like some of his ex-girlfriends had. He could have not chosen a better person to marry.

He glanced at his two kids and smiled his broad mischievous smile. Fred was going to make him proud, he had already taken the first family business and became one of the Hogwarts' best pranksters, James being the other one of course since they were partners in crime. Fred said he was also going to take care of the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes but he didn't want to make his son feel obliged to anything. George took pride in telling people that his son looked like him. And he did. Fred has the same orange hair his father had; he also had the same features on his face. He was exactly the same as his dad was in the age of 12 except for his eyes; he had his mother's eyes.

George's daughter on the other hand resembled more of her mother except for the orange hair and the pale white skin that came accompanied by freckles (which she would gladly give up for a much tanned one with much less freckles). She had her mother's eyes too and most of her features which had the perfect amount of Weasley genes to make it look good with red hair. She was a very attractive young girl at the age of fifteen. Roxanne was not as mischievous as her dad and her brother but she did have a very good sense of humour, a good hearted smile and an inclination for good jokes over books every day, one she was trying hard to overcome.

George glanced at his brother Percy. He was talking to his beautiful and sweet wife Audrey and his two daughters, Molly and Lucy. Molly was starting her third year at Hogwarts and was almost thirteen years old. Her sister Lucy was eight years old going on nine. She was due entering Hogwarts a year after Lily and Hugo were. She was the smallest in the family and was easily influenced by anyone who tried. Both Molly and Lucy had red hair (no surprise in that) and freckles. While Lucy had blue eyes that she inherited from her mom Molly had brown ones which she inherited from her dad. Lucy was still enjoying her childhood and having fun with anything including the sight of a butter fly. Molly instead was trying to look more mature. Percy was extremely delighted, little did he know the change in her daughter's attitude was more for a boy than it was for school. Percy loved his daughters very much and he knew they would never make a mistake as big as his.

Bill stood up and directed to everyone in the room. "Well let's toast for yet another two Weasleys entering Hogwarts and for our junior Weasley clan." Everyone agreed and complied with the toast. Then Bill cleared his throat and proceeded. "I would also like to give a toast for my beautiful eldest daughter who is about to start her seventh and final year at Hogwarts." Victoire blushed and stared daggers at her dad. She had told him and grandma Weasley that she didn't want to make a big deal out of this. That is why she had had no congratulations party as the one they had thrown in Teddy's honour a year ago. She was now going to kill her father for bringing up the subject.

Victoire was the only Weasley in the world except her brother who had silvery blonde hair. She had blue eyes that he inherited from his mom and dad and freckles that were her definite Weasley trait. She was tall and beautiful beyond a shadow of a doubt. Everyone knew that. Thanks to her veela genes she had no other option but to be born beautiful and she was.

Her sister, Dominique was also gorgeous but instead of having freckles she had red hair which she obviously inherited from her dad. She had big blue eyes and her figure was perfect as Victoire's. She wasn't freakishly tall neither was she short, she was thin but not exceedingly as some girls from her class in fifth year.

Louis, Victoire and Dominique's brother, was a tall handsome fourth year. He had silvery blonde hair and blue eyes as both his parents and his two sisters. He played quidditch and therefore had muscular arms, chest and abs. He was one of the heartbreakers at school but he was no womanizer. He actually showed little interest in the girls at school since they all acted rather desperate sending him flowers and chocolates. He would feel touched if the flowers and chocolates were not infested by love potions which he knew too well since they came from his uncle's shop.

Teddy Lupin who sat next to Victoire chuckled at her reaction to Bill's toast. He had turquoise hair that he usually tends to change to the soft brown one his father had. Other than that Teddy did not usually use his metamorphmagus abilities except when trying (and succeeding) to make Lily and the rest of the younger Potters and Weasleys or his girlfriend laugh. He put an arm around Victoire's (or Vic as he liked to call her) waist and gently pulled her closer to him always keeping an eye on Bill to make sure he wasn't watching. He was planning on kissing Victoire but immediately changed his mind since he noticed James staring at him. Instead he whispered a joke to his secret girlfriend's ear and then murmured three words. "_I love you._"

Victoire gasped and looked at Teddy's face wide-eyed. She had a huge smile on her face and was feeling a sudden urge to snog her boyfriend senseless. She used the opportunity grandma Molly gave her by saying it was time to bring the dessert.

"Allow me Grandma, I'll do it for you."

"Oh Vicky sweetheart thank you but it's too much to take inside on your own."

"You're forgetting I'm over age and I can use my wand now. Plus Teddy will help me." I t wouldn't be suspicious if he did because before being a couple they were best friends and everyone thought they still were.

Teddy didn't argue since he didn't mind cleaning u the table. He got up with just a sigh so that things wouldn't be too obvious and followed Victoire to the kitchen. When he entered the kitchen he left the things he had been carrying with magic beside the sink on top of the counter. He then turned to look for Victoire who wasn't in the kitchen. He walked into the living room when a hand shot from behind the wall and grabbed his shirt fiercely. His back was then smashed against as wall and he found Victoire's face inches away from his.

"Do you really love me?" She asked both happily and hopefully. Teddy nodded with a wide grin on his face. Vic's lips were on his immediately after, moving with burning passion against his own. They both stayed there contentedly snogging each other senseless for a few minutes before breaking apart, huge smiles on their faces.

"I love you too." She answered. In that moment they heard James' annoying voice calling after them.

"Hey what is taking you two so long? I want my chocolate pudding!" George and Fred together with the rest of the kids called their agreement while the other adults told them to shut up. Grandma Molly asked if they needed any help which Victoire politely refused. She stepped out of the door with the most delicious desserts floating in front of her. Teddy stared at her for a few seconds before walking out after her. They both had enormous smiles plastered on their faces.

Arthur and Molly Weasley looked at their family with pride and joy. They looked at their smiling faces, Lily's and Lucy's covered with chocolate pudding and laughed at James' comment about it. They certainly couldn't have done a better job.

**Please review! It would be amazing. Please, both the positive and the negative feedback helps, and I really appreciate both. **


End file.
